


My Home

by delinquentsfromsky (rebelsfromstars)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And How To Tag It, Bellarke, Gen, i don't even know what it is, kind of very short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/delinquentsfromsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Clarke's thoughts about Bellamy in Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's my first published fic, so I am excited.  
> Also English isn't my first language so please be lenient and sorry for any mistakes that I could have made.  
> I don't know what the hell it is and how to tag it, but here it is.   
> Kind of very short drabble.  
> Hope you will enjoy it !

His casual touches make me feel like i'm less homeless. Like i'm on my way to home.

His gaze on me, his words of trust and reassure feel like i'm in the doorway. It feels like i'm almost there, like I can smell it, I can hear it, I can see it.

His arms around me feel like I'm home. Not completly. There is still that one wall seperating me from the living room, that one door leading to the kitchen, that one entrance to the bedroom. And it feels so _**damn right**_ that i have to breath deeply to not lose myself in that feeling, to not lose myself in him. I kind of want it. Maybe not even kind of. Maybe I really, really want it. But neither of us is ready yet. So for now it must be enough.

When I hear his voice cracking on my name my soul is cracking too. He shoudn't be hurt. And the most agonizing thought is that the reason of his pain is me (maybe partly, but still). How could I do this to him? My anchor, my only left hope, my co-leader. The only person that can forgive me. The only person that actually believes that I'm worth something after all that I've done. The only person I can trust completly. The person that I need in my life more than anything. I was so stupid when I left him. We are making right decisions only when we are doing it together ( we both tried to lead alone and it didn't take us nowhere good).

And maybe he is war. Maybe i fell for Lexa, beacuse she tried to enforce peace. (maybe she didn't try to achieve it beacuse of her convictions, but becuse of me. That doesn't matter now. She's dead. Another soul weighting on my soulders. Another love weighting on my heart.) But I am death. (destroyer of the world) And that's why i search for peace.

But maybe when death and war collide they have enough of it, they have enough of the pain that they must bear. So together they become peace again. So I made my decision. And I will stick to it.

_**I will never leave him again**_.


End file.
